jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LightEcoSage
Images Please stop adding your terrible images to the galleries (or the wiki in general), they don't actually contribute anything to the article. Also, don't change any of the gallery code, thank you. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 00:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Their better then the crap you got up here. Its funny how you say that when my pics are not only higher resolution by are completely relevant. You got serious issues. I even upgraded one of the pics with a higher resolution one. Theirs something wrong with you seriously. I was adding more pictures to the photo gallery. WTH is wrong with that. I somehow missed your message. First, more images does not mean the wiki improves. Quality over quantity. We don't need multiple images of one object if one image does the job fine. Second, if you really want to do this then let's go over every deleted image of yours one by one, because I really feel like doing it. Seriously. *File:Green sage(samos).jpg. - An image of both Young an Old Samos. The reason we don't need this is because we already have either images in better quality, no background and in .png version (plus we have a page for the Young and current-age Samos') *File:Original (1).jpg. - A poorly cropped image of Jak from Jak, the image we already have in better resolution and in .png *File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-08-18h29m42s140.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-15-14h00m09s69.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-08-18h29m38s99.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-17-21h53m01s18.png - All large, poor and hazy images which we don't need either. *File:PSASBR Jak.png, File:Jak Sig.png - We already have a different image of Jak from PSASBR *File:Dark-Jak-jak-and-daxter-13618638-500-398.jpg - An image of Dark Jak grinning, don't need this one either *File:Jaxdaxtersonyfighting 610.jpg - Close-up of Light Jak from PSASBR, who still looks the same. *File:Light shield jak.jpg - A poor image of Jak's Light Shield, something that I think really benefits from a good 720p image from the HD Collection. We're trying to crack down on low quality images like this one btw, since we now have the HD Collection, out with the old and in with the new please. *File:Light jak 1024.jpg - Light Jak standing on a cliff. We already have this image, although I cropped the cliff out of it. No need for cliffs. *File:Jak 3 II.jpg - An image of Jak from Jak 3 without his armor. The one with armor is fine. There you go. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) No actually I think your just a jealous asshole. You fail to explain in full detail why all my pics were deleted. The PSASBR Jak I had was the new final version of Jak so theres no excuse for that. The version you have is not the actual true version. You just like being in charge of the wiki. Your some kind of ignorant dictator who has fun up here and dont let other ppl help out the community. Your not the only damn Jak & Daxter fan here. Im pretty sure I know more then you anyway. Everywhere else I helped out, people greatly appreciated it. I came here with a happy attitude expecting to make this wiki a better place, but I thought wrong. There you go.--LightEcoSage 00:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I just explained in full detail why your pics were deleted. The image of Jak from PSAS are only different in that Jak's pose is different, I just uploaded a high res version of the current one (we don't have one of the other, if we did I'd rather have that one though). Anyway the rest of your bantering is just that, bantering. Instead of whining about it and insulting me, go and try to improve yourself (and the wiki while you're at it). If you noticed I didn't undo all your edits, they weren't all terrible. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your really talking about insulting? You call me and my photo's terrible. You tell me to improve myself when I have no reason to what-so-ever. Then you finish off by saying they weren't all terrible. Nothing I do that ties in with Jak is terrible. I have Jak & Daxter pictures that range from 1280 to 1920 Hig Res so my photo's don't suck or is terrible. I can actually get the same pics under Jak's pictures and get Higher Res. Your pictures were indeed terrible, I never called you terrible, I don't know you and you don't know me. You have plenty of reasons to improve yourself as does anyone else in this planet. I never said your edits were terrible, just the images. If your images are so amazing high-res (and hopefully HD) then by all means; UPLOAD THEM and show you also have good HQ images. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your lying to yourself. My pictures were terrible? no! Some of them may'be, which I still doubt. The pictures of regular Jak I uploaded were way better without even looking at it for 2secs. They were just about the same res and size so I dont know what your talking about. I basically had the alternate of all Jak's clothes. You had Jak with armor, I had Jak without armor. Jak didn't start Jak 3 with his armor so im thinking ok, let me add Jak without armor like how the game started. You had some Jak X picture which was weird looking actually and I had one which looked more badass, etc. As for the Light Jak and Dark Jak, I thought those would be perfect considering the photo's that already were there! An addition of seeing Light Jak use Light Shield, how is that not interesting and a great addition? etc. --LightEcoSage 19:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Btw you've been switching your message and signature for a while, type message first, then place sig (the four tildes). Anyway, do you want to continue arguing about your images or do you want to contribute? I've got more work to do on the wiki and I hardly believe this will go any farther than we've already gone, I feel like we're repeating ourselves. Those images you had on your PC, the 1920x1280 ones? I presume they're the ones you screenshotted from VLC? I'm fairly sure those aren't J&D HD Collection 720p quality are they? Because we could actually use those. If I'm right you have the old PS2 scenes and those look terrible when stretched out to a bigger resolution than intended. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually I downloaded a video of all Jaks HD Cutscenes from the HD collection in 1080p. So I can get any photo's from Jak I want. Its just I uploaded a combination of ps2 low res pictures with HD High Res.--LightEcoSage 19:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Insert formula here Link please? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Why you want a link. I got the cutscenes in my Comp?--LightEcoSage 20:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) You had to download it from somewhere right? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhDm_wyKQek -_- --LightEcoSage 20:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Awww but YouTube slightly downgrades the quality thats too bad. We need someone with a screencapture device. Or maybe rip it from the disc. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Dude I downloaded the pics in High Res like I said. Im using some as my backround right now. I can capture pics in HD. We need someone with screencapture anyway because the majority of stuff is in-game and not in cutscenes. We have a great need for good Lurker pics in example. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Cutsecenes is not the only thing I can capture. Your underestimating me. --LightEcoSage 20:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Pfft timing, I gotta go to work soon. Here's what you do; don't move pages on your own accord, it's possible some things have different names in the US/EU versions but I'm fairly sure we got the correct ones. Nonetheless don't move stuff, just make a forum topic if you want to address anything. Secondly, uploading better quality images is fine but make sure they're not stretched to some fuckhuge resolution and show lots of aliasing and crap. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Basicly try to keep the res of the image you take close to the res of the game. And don't stretch the images too much, then they look clearer. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 14:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) The image you just uploaded (light Flight) is an example of a bad image, too small and you can't really see anything clear except a light figure in mid-air. Light Flight either needs a great .gif of Jak flapping his wings or just a clear image of his wings, which we already had. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) See this is what i dont understand. I thought this pic would be perfect. I looked at Light Ren and Light Shield and those Res are 150x and down. My light Flight pic shows Jak wings perfectly and is around the same size as the other Light pics so i dont understand. Only reason we still have those two (shield and regeneration) is because despite their size, they're still the best pics out there. Since your magic video capturing skills are so magical, can't you get a decent version? And no Googling please, they don't exist yet. I just checked my Jak II/3 games (both old and HD) and Jak 3 has it listed as Dark Jak Invisibility (note it's Dark jak X and Light Jak Y everywhere, we just shortened it down by removing the Jak word, I dunno why it's not Dark Invisibility though). Dark Jak Giant or Dark Giant, either should be fine. But I dunno where you got Shadow Invisibbility from, do you have the NSTC (USA) copy or are you translating from something not-English? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I still dont understand. You just said despite there size there the best you got. The Light Flight was a perfect comparison to those pics. This is a wiki not a High Res pic showing contest. The point is to see Jak in the air with his Wings showing. It showed all 4 lined wings. Every pic on the wiki is small Res so I still dont understand why mines was deleted when the quality and image size was great. Dark Giant is the name of the dark jak move. Shadow Invis is the name of that dark power. I got it from my PS2 Instruction manual book that im looking at right now. Both are referred by the names I gave it from the original games themselves. Also your friend admin said High Res pics are to big for the wiki anyway so .........--LightEcoSage 19:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I've got a list somewhere but considering sources; in-game > manual. Manuals are often poorly translated and tend to have mistakes or aren't done by the actual developer and by the publisher instead. Jakraziel meant to keep the resolution close to that of the resolution in-game. Ergo an image from the HD collection should be 1280x720 assuming it's a full screenshot. No need to screenshot stuff from your 1920x1080 monitor if it means the images will be stretched. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) In the Jak 3 secrets the Dark move is also refer to as Shadow Invis -_- And you still didnt answer my other question. Every pic on this wiki is small res. I just did further picture research. That picture your using for Light Flight is inaccurate. That picture is suppose to label Light Jak himself while in Light Jak form. The picture I had was the closest almost exact replica to the PS2 version of Light Flight in the Instruction Manuel, so like I said my picture I got was the best there was for Light flight. Wasn't blurred, stretch or anything in that nature. Yeah thats why I'm asking, what version do you have? It's literally called Dark Jak Invisibility on mine (also Dark Strike is called Dark Jak Punch, an example of different versions). I'm guessing by your poor spelling you're not English? I'm also guessing you're using it on default in the games? The picture for Light Flight is perfectly accurate, it's Light Jak in Jak 3. You can also call it "glowboy with wings at Spargus beach with fuzzy orange rat on shoulder", if you want to nitpick about image names then we're gonna have to drag the other 906 in here too. Your picture was a tiny image of Light Jak from behind, it was one of the poorer images you've uploaded. If thats all the 'great stuff' you're gonna contribute and whine about when it's not up to our standards, then don't bother please. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I live in the United States which is the country best known for the english language. Its pretty obvious the move doesn't even look like a Dark punch regardless. There you go with the insults again, poor english. Where is there poor english? Its called abbreviations. Your contradicting yourself as well. Like you said and I said it represents Light Jak, glowboy, whatever. However, it does not represent Light Flight! Also you seem to be calling my image poor and tiny when every damn pic on this wiki is small. Once again every image on this wiki is small! It doesn't matter if I got a picture of his behind. That's the point. Too see his whole back with his Light Wings and seeing him fly. What is your issue because you got a huge issue. That's one of the best pictures you'll ever get for a Light Flight. If this is the case then you might as well delete half of your wiki photo's. Makes no damn sense. --LightEcoSage 20:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I think the country best known for English = England (aka United Kingdom aka Great Britain aka that country that has the language named after it). Next you're gonna claim the US invented cars, airplanes, electricity and the wheel. Light Flight = wings. It does not necessarily have to be a picture of Jak flying, we'd like that sure, but there's no good pictures of that out there (because he flaps around and then the image will be blurry). Let me say it again, your picture is bad. Bad. BAD. BAD. Do you get it? It's too small and it doesn't show the wings clearly. This is the last time I'm gonna tell you this, the next time I'm not gonna bother talking about it. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Light Daxter on this one; the images you uploaded aren't to the quality of images that the wiki is looking for. Here, we're very selective on the kinds of images that we need. If you want to contribute, you're welcome to if you have anything productive to add; why not contribute to the content of some pages? That would be more helpful and that way you can't go wrong like with images, as one of us can just fix any errors you've made. Although I'd recommend you go look around on the policies and such beforehand.-- 20:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) YOU HAVE EVEN SMALLER RESOLUTION PICS FOR LIGHT REN AND LIGHT SHIELD SO WHY IS MY LIGHT FLIGHT PIC A PROBLEM WHEN ITS EVEN BIGGER!?--LightEcoSage 20:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) We don't really want those two either but despite their size they do properly show the regeneration and shield effects, unlike yours which doesn't show the wings properly (the current one does). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Is that new Light Flight pic I just uploaded good enough? or is that going to be deleted to because you say so? --LightEcoSage 20:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It would be used if the current image wasn't better, which it is. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) OMFG! Your just making things up as you go along. Your current image is not better. Yes it shows (part of his wings) but it doesn't show him using Light Flight. Light Flight is when Jak is flying in midair! Your picture doesn't show that. My Pic was not only Higher Res but it was the same exact scene where Jak just got his Wings power. It even went into more detail showing his wings clearer! Your just deleting my pics because you feel like it. Im going to try to upload a new Dark Jak power and lets see what happens. Your image doesn't show Jak in mid-flight either. My picture actually is of a higher resolution, it's just cropped. I think you know the original since you uploaded it once. Note; RESOLUTION DOES NOT EQUAL SIZE. for example the current image's resolution is great but the small is average. Also location hardly is important, it could Light Jak on the moon for all I care, as long as the image is good. Also yes I am talking to you and doing this because I feel like it. The only reason I haven't banned you yet is because I'm not a power-abusing (okay maybe a tiny little bit) admin who thinks no one should his wiki but himself (as you can see other people edited my wiki and they're good contributors). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) There we go again. So I upload a small res pic first. Thats not ok. Then I try a Higher Res and thats not fine ether. Its like im just wasting my time. You do know there's nothing wrong with the image right? I think you're better off uploading images to pages that don't have an image yet; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Image_needed or those that need better ones; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Image_improvement_needed Since your video capturing skills (I quote; " Lol. Cutsecenes is not the only thing I can capture. Your underestimating me. --LightEcoSage 20:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC)") are so great, show us your worth. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) New images New section because the old one got too long and I'd like to leave it behind us. FINALLY a good image, this is the stuff we're looking for. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) So resolution wise, should every pic I upload be 1280 by 720, because for stuff like Air Train and Ruby Key I wouldn't know..--LightEcoSage 20:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It depends on the image. Sometimes it's better to just crop it down to the subject in question and sometimes you should just leave it in full. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright right now im working on the Air Train and Ruby Key. It looks like both will be full image like the Shadow Inv. However do you you want the Red Air train or Blue Air Train?--LightEcoSage 21:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) And also if Jak or Krew is holding the Key should I crop it, because it will show their fingers on it still. Cropping will just get rid of the arm. --LightEcoSage 21:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Let's have both. And I think that with small items like the key that don't take up a large portion of the image; cropping will be best. p.s. I'm moving this to your talk page since this sort of stuff is supposed to stay there. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking about updating The Heart of Mar Gem as well. I just did a comparison and the HD version clearly looks way better and more prettier. Should be fine, I did a poor job removing the background out of it anyway. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought of another idea. What do you think about the character's ether having their animated form and 3D form in one picture or just replace the animated ones with 3D pics? How are these? These were the best I could get from today. --LightEcoSage 03:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) If you mean with animated form the final concept art; leave those. Some articles might benefit from an extra picture but this is all so-so. Also they never call Spargus "Spargus City" in the Jak 3 script, so we decided to stick with that and just have Spargus for consistency. Technically either version is fine though. Jak has never been called a sage in the games and we don't know the exact requirements for one to be considered a sage, so we just leave it like that. Some more things to address; next time you add an image to an article you should just upload the image over the old one. You can do this by going to the file page and selecting "Upload a new version of this file". If no image exists and you're gonna add one into the article's infobox DON'T DO THAT THUMB STUFF here you can see what it should be like. Finally, I think you're already hitting your limit; you've only captured cutscenes so far and this shows in the Hip Hog image. A better image for that page would be one from the front with the giant Hip Hog and the sign. The Air Train images are respectively blurry (freedom league) and too dark (Krimzon Guard). The problem is getting a decent shot in-game, I think you can press select for first-person view and with some effort you should be able to get a note position with the use of zoomers maybe? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 12:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) However to go the other way the Heart of Mar and Ruby Key images are excellent and very useful for us. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 16:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) No LightDax you dont understand. That hip hog saloon pic, I just simply upgraded it. You told me things in the past about not changing the actual pictures so I simply just upgraded it because thats what I thought you wanted. I didnt actually know you wanted the outside of the Saloon. As for the sages situation. Did you read what I said in the old talk about Jak being a sage though? Keira was acknowledge to be a sage just by channeling eco which is what Jak did in TPL. So it seems the road to become sage is just by channeling eco. Blue Sage said Jak had incredible talent for channeling eco while Jak or Tym said the same for keirain TLF, but not as amazing as Jak so that should prove that Jak could or is a sage. Im pretty sure the Devs didn't want Jak to be to godly of a character so they never actually confirmed him a sage or close enough to a sage. As for Spargus, I didn't know because my version they refer to it as Spargus City. Damas said SC, the books say Spargus City and Jak X says Spargus City race-track so my bad. I just go accurate off my region. I know you upgraded it and thats fine, it's just that it was never a really useful image in the first place and we'd like a better one. Again I don't want to pull conclusions about Jak being a sage. And about Spargus, they never call it Spargus City in your game either. Our versions are the same regarding the script. I know about Jak X calling it Spargus City and again, both versions are technically correct, we just use the in-game one for consistency. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) We don't know what the requirements to be a sage are, like I said no speculation. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin Also just to let you know when putting images in the info box no [ or file or thumb just type in the files name and it will be neatly fitted in by the code for the infobox ok. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 20:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes my only problem is the thumbnail. I cant seem to get it right when I upload. I also don't get what you said. I don't know what you mean exactly. I AM A LINK CLICK ME Click this link, look at what I did to change the code. This is what you need, not thumb but image.jpg --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) And to add; CLICK THIS TOO is a better angle for the air train. We don't live in a 2D world after all. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright I get it now. That link helped me out. Ill try it next upload. But yes if you are taking 2 images of the 2 versions of the aircraft can you do it from 2 angles so we see it differently. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 21:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Ill do that, its just I was thinking about the pixels and graphics and how weird it would look. Side shots always looked better to me. Sorry about the Bomb Train situation. If I knew how to work the info boxes I would have fixed my mistakes.--LightEcoSage 23:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Next time just compare the code to a page where it does work and go from there, it's hardly difficult to figure out where the |image =filename.jpg line goes. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright LightDaxter, which would you prefer for the Dark Idol picture--LightEcoSage 23:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Best would be the third pic where you didn't use a camera to photograph the TV it makes it all look kinda weird. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) So does that mean you want me to use the third one? I'm leaning towards neither. Cases like this I wish we had someone with screencapture device. I'll leave it to Jakraziel to decide. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 00:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC)